Anyone Else But You
by CheesyDip15
Summary: Maybe she feels the same way, but maybe she doesn't. And maybe she should stop buying really cute bras because it gives Amy really good ideas. Cooperfeld and some Karmy.


Karma Ashcroft walked through the doors of Hester High with a smile on her face. More so than her normal one, though. All of that had to do with her best friend Amy Raudenfeld. "Anyone seen Amy?"

Shane Harvey approached her with a smirk. "I think she said something about wanting to see you out in the garden…" Karma smiled a little nervously. "But, as much as I want to know what's gonna go down, I think im going to head to the hardware store."

"Wait, why?"

"To buy 538 pairs of earplugs," he laughed. "You guys might be the schools favorite lesbians, and believe me, you're definitely _my_ favorite carpet munchers, but we just don't want to hear it." The brunette suppressed a laugh as Shane winked before walking down the hall. Karma took a deep breath before heading out the side door in the main hallway and taking a right and then a sort of left to the garden. Amy was sitting on the stone bench with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hey," she said as Karma sat next to her.

"That's all I get is 'hey'?"

"Well, I could kiss you?" Amy suggested with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette considered the offer. How weird would it be?

_Maybe not so bad, _she decided. "Nah, I think i'll survive, considering that you had that onion and cheese omelet for breakfast."

Amy raised her hands in defense. "That was _last week_!"

Karma nudged her on the shoulder. "Yeah, but onions stick around for ever. Remember when-"

"Yes, I remember when you ate a raw onion and then tried to kiss Jason Smithson; he ignored you for two years until he spilled coffee on you and said 'my bad' and then proceeded to ignore you again."

The latter smiled shyly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she chuckled. "So… I'm surprised you haven't asked why we're out here yet."

Karma shrugged. "I figured it was just to talk, so, you know, I'm down."

Amy smiled and reached into her backpack and pulled out a bag of snickerdoodles. "You in or out, Ashcroft?"

She never backed down from a challenge, and this one was too tempting. "I'm _so_ in."

Half an hour later, the girls found themselves at a nearby park leaning against each other on the platform. "Is it too late to be out?"

"Karma, it's too late to even ask if it's too late to be out."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around the blondes' waist. "Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Listen, I _promise_ that penguins can't actually fly, okay? I stayed up for an extra 4 hours that night to do research. They can't fly, I swear."

The brunette squeezed Amy's sides which resulted in a small yelp from the blonde. "No… I mean, can I ask you something that doesn't have to do with penguins?"

She nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"What do you love about me so much?"

Amy thought about this, even though she didn't need to be to her the answer was everything she saw wrapped around her waist right now. She took a breath and put her arm around Karma's shoulders. "Well, for starters, you've been my best friend since the beginning of forever, you're good at everything you do, even if it takes you a thousand tries to get it, you smile even when it should be hard to, you smell like this scented candle I had when I was 10…"

Karma laughed. "I remember that candle."

"But honestly? I love that you're you and yes I know I'm amping up on the cheesy cliche factor, but it's the truth," she shrugged.

And it was. Just not in the way Karma thought.

**Amy's POV**

I walked through the door of my house and collapsed on the couch. "Mom? Lauren? Anyone?"

There was no answer so I turned on the TV. "Okay, nothing good on. Surprise."

I sighed and walked up the stairs to my room. "Shit!"

"Lauren?" I asked, wiping my mouth from my donut. She didn't answer but I kept hearing swear words and then something along the lines about how everyone in this town is fucking stupid, so yeah, definitely Lauren. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Go away, Raudenfeld." I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open. "Dude!"

She was standing in her underwear and bra, with her arms behind her back trying to unlatch it. I've never laughed so hard in my life. "I'm sorry… I…" I snorted and I could feel my face turning red.

She gave me a sarcastic smile. "If it's so damn funny, then help me!"

I shrugged, tried to suppress my smile and walked further into the joint bathroom. I did a finger twirl, signaling for her to turn around. Her back facing me, I thought I had this, but it was seriously stuck. "Jesus, stop buying bras that represent yourself."

She cocked her head. "Are you calling me hot?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I mean… that wasn't exactly a compliment, but I'm guessing you took that as one so…" she shrugged. "Okay, face me."

She hesitated a moment before facing me and giving me an irritated look. "Alright, Raudenfeld, either you're holding out, or you're just really bad with your hands; in either case, Karma should be extremely disappointed in bed."

"Karma and I aren't dating, remember, Cooper?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I know, I just couldn't pass up the chance to say another cheap lesbian joke."

I ignored her and reached my arms behind her back and tried to undo it that way, and surprise, I still couldn't get it. "Um…"

"What?" she snapped. I tried to move my hands, but they were stuck. "Move it, freak."

"I would if I could, dumbass."

She grunted. "This is not _fucking happening right now_."

"Well excuse me for wanting to use wrist accessories today. Like I knew I would have to help you get your a cup bra off."

"They're _b _cups! B cups!" she yelled.

I laughed. "Okay, whatever you say." I looked behind me in the mirror. "Okay, I'm gonna grab my phone, so like… move forward." She did and I backpedaled.

"Hey watch it!" she yelled as 2 bottles of pills spilled on the floor. I didn't say anything for a while, but I gave her 'the look'. "I'm not saying anything because it's not your business."

I licked my lips. "Listen… uh, I know we're not the best of friends or whatever, but we are step sisters now, so, you can talk to me you know? So what's up?"

She was crying now and it actually made me feel sorry for her. "Come on, Lauren, it's okay."

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I just… I need time, not now, Amy o-okay? I'm s… I'm sorry."

It scared me to no end to see her like this. I've _never_ seen her like this. I didn't even know she had another side besides basic bitch and slightly-barely-caring-enough-to-keep-secrets step sister; but this… this was something that must have been tearing her apart. And it hurt me more than it should have. "Okay, what if I tell you my biggest secret?"

She sniffled again and tightened her arms. "I'm listening."

"You first though, please?"

She let out a small sigh. "I… the pills I take, one is because my body doesn't make estrogen, and the other is… lexapro for-"

"Depression," I finished softly. She nodded on my shoulder.

"Okay, it's your turn."

I took a deep breath. "My hands were never stuck."

She lifted her head slowly off my shoulder and looked at me with something other than I thought she would. And, maybe I shouldn't have because she probably needs space after sharing something like that, but I kissed her anyways. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't push me off of her, either, and maybe that meant something good. "Lauren… I didn't mean it… I shouldn't have-"

"Why did you stop?" she asked softly.

I licked my lips. She tastes like strawberries. "Because I thought you wanted me to?"

"I don't know…" she was crying again. But this time, she smashed her lips onto mine instead of leaning on my shoulder. And I knew, I _knew_ she didn't want me like I wanted her, she just wanted someone, and I was kind of okay with that. I lifted her onto my waist and carried her into my room and onto my bed.

"You okay?" I whispered as I hovered over her body.

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No," she said quietly.

"Okay." I kissed her again as my left hand traced circles on her stomach. This felt right, to me, at least. I don't know when I started liking her, and I don't care right now because I'm pretty sure she just moaned and I want her to do it again.

I move my lips down to her neck without actually making contact, just leaving hot breaths on her neck. She moaned and I bit my lip. "Shirt. Off. Raudenfeld," she managed.

"Fuck it," I said before yanking off my shirt and my pants because I _did not _have time for this, I wanted to see her, feel her, just everything and maybe I should be disgusted by that but I'm just not and I don't care right now. I went back to kissing her and my hand went to the back of her bra.

"It won't-" she tried but I was already reaching for the pair of scissors on my bedside dresser.

"Can I?" I panted.

"Yeah, but you… fucking… owe me," she gasped. I cut her bra off with ease and threw it off the bed. I've never seen… boobs before. I mean, I've seen my own and Karma's side boob once or twice but I mean… Jesus. "What?"

"You… you're- I mean, I don't… I've never…"

She sighed a little and grabbed my left hand with her right and placed it on one of her definitely b cup boobs. "_Shit_…"

I sucked on each nipple slowly, teasing her as much as possible before trailing light kisses down her stomach and then on her hips and then her inner thighs. "Can I…?"

"You don't have to ask, just _please_," she whimpered. I pulled them off and noticed about 20 scars where the lip of her underwear should be.

"Lauren…"

"Don't, please." I moved up to kiss her again and looked at her, like really looked at her.

"You're beautiful, and please, stop doing this to yourself because I love you."

And again, she was crying so I wiped her tears away and kissed her again. "I… I love you, too, donut face."

I smiled and went back to her thighs, leaving slow, wet kisses there. Working my way up to her shimmering wet pussy. "_Please," _she gasped as I kissed her clit. I ran my tongue over her folds and god damn she tasted like heaven. I pressed my tongue down hard on her clit and she moaned so loud I thought I killed her; and maybe I did a little.

"_Inside… fingers, now._" I nodded and ran my finger up and down her wet heat until they could easily slip inside her. One at first and then two. "Fuck… me…"

"I am," I replied slyly, back so our faces were inches apart. It was getting harder to pump in and out and I knew she was getting close.

"Don't you dare stop," she moaned.

I kissed her hard. "I won't."

And then her eyes were starting to shut. "No, look at me, I want to see you."

She moaned again and looked me dead in the eye as her face twisted and tried so hard not to shut her eyes. "I'm… I think, I'm gonna..."

"Look at me," I said, and she did and she looked so beautiful.

"_**F-Fuck**_," she choked out as she came. I knew she was going to try to return the favor, so I wrapped her in my arms and she laid her head on my shoulder as we stared at the ceiling. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't have a thing for ceilings, but I have a thing for Lauren Cooper and I wouldn't mind having to stare at a few ceilings with her.

**Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this. First Cooperfeld fic I've written. Hope it wasn't shit. Review if you think it was worth it. Thanks. **


End file.
